


wanderlust

by chaoticbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, annoying bora, but coolest bora as well, kinda sexy kinda soft, they’re just flirty and annoying tbh, traveler minji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora
Summary: wan·der·lust1. a strong desire to travel.But what if an adventure is not a place or a simple thing, but a person?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> and here we go again, back to the jibo agenda hehe. i already missed writing them to be completely honest, so i really hope you cuties enjoy this one!

The moon shone far above the black haired girl’s head. A cold, refreshing wind blew in through the window of the red car as music played loudly, merging with her voice.

Minji maintained a reasonable speed, without knowing precisely where that path was taking her. This was how the girl lived, however, letting her spontaneous desires guide the next adventure she would experience. That was what, in fact, made her feel alive.

The road lights were dim and warm. Each new kilometer presented also a new knowledge, a new desire to surrender to what seemed out of her comfort zone.

She passed nightclubs and bars, neon colored signs that drew attention almost as inviting. One of them though, called her name more than others.

_ Hello There_ , it said. The “O” and the “T” were repeatedly switching on and off.

Curiosity sparked in the girl’s mind as she parked just in front of the main entrance. One last touch on the red lipstick before opening the car door. 

Looking from afar through the windows of the wooden bar, she could see that it was an environment basically filled with people who appeared to be her age. She could see men and women with distinct but exuberant beauty.

She entered the place and instantly a good smell of incense invaded her thoughts. There were also candles scattered around the space. It looked like an exoteric bar, which Minji usually appreciated a lot.

As she made her way to the counter, she felt eyes following her steps. She couldn’t deny, however, that she loved the attention she was getting. She was aware of her fascinating presence everywhere she would go, the attention would always be focused on her.

She took a few more steps with an intimidating but gentle smile on her lips, and sat down on one of the counter stools.

As her eyes roamed the place, she heard a loud, but kind voice.

“Can I get you something?”

The voice came from across the counter. A short, blonde girl with a forced gentle smile.

Realizing that Minji returned the smile sincerely, the girl tried a little harder not to look so bored.

She was really stunning, it was the first thing Minji noticed. The slow song, almost too relaxing, seemed to be connected to every fiber of the girl’s being. It was a strange thought, but they seemed to fit together.

“Hi there,” Minji finally spoke. “Do you have any drinks that are a specialty of the house?” 

Minji was biting her lower lip as if expecting an interesting answer. The girl ran her fingers through her blonde hair carefully while listening attentively to her words. It looked really soft. And her eyes, they were as captivating as her smooth movements.

“Not necessarily,” she replied with a bigger smile forming on her lips, “but I can do something for you that is  _my_ specialty.”

Minji smiled back. The blonde girl didn’t seem to have any intention of sounding so pretentious, but Minji still thought she was adorable for that.

She nodded. “Show me your best then.”

The girl kept her smile and walked away for a few minutes to get what she needed to set up the drink.

Minji then continued her exploration through the bar. She liked to remember every detail of the places she was happy to visit, especially the ones she felt so connected to.

She noticed that there were figures of gods and goddesses decorating the walls, some she could even recognize, like Lilith and Aphrodite. Very interesting and detailed paintings. Whoever had painted them, she thought, had done it with passion.

“Here.” She heard that voice again, sounding even more gentle this time. “Hope you like it.”

The drink was a combination of pink and white, her favorite colors, and it made her smile again. She took a small sip, savoring each texture of the liquid she had in her hand.

“It’s really sweet,” Minji spoke, “I could be in trouble now if I had diabetes.”

The girl in front of her laughed out loud, no shyness in her tone. “I’m glad you don’t have it then.”

She had a really contagious laugh, and enjoying the entertaining moment, Minji decided not to reply; instead, she just kept staring into the other girl’s chocolate eyes.

“But if you don’t like it, I can get you another drink,” she added.

“No!” Minji spoke in a louder tone, her glance still roaming the blonde girl’s face. She had an absurdly drawn nose and beautiful eyes. “I love sweet drinks,” she concluded.

The girl faced her, not so sure if she believed Minji’s words, but she accepted her response anyway.

“I’m Minji, by the way,” she said, offering her hand.

The girl raised hers instantly. “Bora. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Minji smirked. “So, I’m guessing you don’t like working here,” she said, lowering her voice discreetly so no one else could hear. She didn’t want to put the other girl in trouble.

Bora frowned.

“I like here,” she replied sincerely, “I just don’t like the job.”

The moment Minji opened her mouth, a guy approached them asking for a beer. Bora nodded as if wanting to apologize for having to stop the conversation.

Minji followed the girl with her eyes, realizing only after seconds that the guy was still beside her, and talking about something she was not even interested in knowing.

“Are you alone?” he asked.

“No,” Minji said quickly, pointing to Bora’s figure returning with the beer in her hand, “I have company.” 

Bora handed the drink over to him as he nodded to both of them. Seeming to get the message - and with a false smile - he then turned and went back to the table he shared with two more friends.

“That was fast,” Bora joked. “Very intimidating of you.”

“Blame it on your good company.”

Bora froze for a few seconds, a grin forming on her face for what she thought being the third time that night since Minji entered the place.

She wasn’t used to talking to customers at all, they were boring. But Minji was a terribly charming woman. 

“I hate to break expectations, but... my shift is almost over,” Bora said in response, pouting as she leaned on the dark brown counter. “Can I get you any other thing before I go?” 

Minji looked at the clock on the wall in front of her, it was almost eleven at night. Bora must be tired, and to be honest, Minji was more disappointed about not being able to talk to her for a few more minutes than the fact that she wouldn’t have some more of her too sweet and delicious drinks.

She gave her a weak smile in return. “No, I’m good. Go get some rest.”

“I hope to see you around some other day then.” Bora didn’t sound as bored as before.

“I have less than two days,” Minji said in a sad voice, “but maybe I’ll show up again tomorrow.”

“Two?” Bora asked curiously.

“I’m in town just for a little while,” she replied.

“Oh, I see.” Frustration took over her voice. Somewhere in her brain Bora clung to the idea that she would see this girl many more times. “Well, I believe this is almost a goodbye then.”

Minji’s eyes dwelled on Bora’s lips as the girl spoke calmly.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she said dryly, her voice just as weak as her smile.

“Goodnight then, Minji.”

“Goodnight, Bora.”

The short girl turned around, and Minji noticed that for a few seconds she hesitated and was ready to move her lips again. But in what seemed to be a step out of her trance, Bora followed the way to the door in the area inside the counter and Minji lost sight of her there.

—

A few minutes later - ten minutes to be precise - Minji paid for what she consumed at the bar and stood up, heading for the main door.

Just when she opened it, her gaze hovered on that small figure that was keeping herself warm as she stood in front of one of the parking lampposts.

She stared for a little longer to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks and started walking again.

“Waiting for someone?” Minji asked and saw the blonde hair move abruptly with the girl’s startled movement.

Bora stammered before answering. “Yes.”

“No, you’re not.”

“What?”

“I mean, you are.” Minji smiled. “But it’s me. You were waiting for me.”

_ “Excuse me?” _

Bora sounded incredulous.

“Okay fine,” she confessed, rolling her eyes, “I was waiting for you.”

Minji let out a sincere and amused laugh.

Outside the bar was easier for Minji to feel the other girl’s perfume. Her scent was a mix of vanilla with some fruit that Minji struggled to remember. She thought a little more until she decided it was watermelon. A very smooth fragrance.

Without the counter to block her, she also noticed the girl was even more beautiful up close. The shapely legs that appeared where her miniskirt didn’t cover were toned and her skin looked soft.

She was so much smaller than Minji and it amused her. Even Bora’s hands were tiny compared to hers. Probably compared to any other hand, perhaps except children’s hands. Perhaps.

“So, what do you suggest?" Minji asked bluntly. “My car is right there.”

“Let’s go then,” Bora replied quickly.

“Where?”

“Don’t ask, just drive.” She poked Minji’s nose and headed for the car with her.

—

Bora was sitting in the passenger seat comfortably - way too much, to be completely honest - with her feet relaxed on the dash. Minji had told her the car was not hers, only momentarily until she returned to Australia, her actual home when the girl wasn’t traveling around the world.

Minji noticed that Bora was just as much of a music lover as she was the moment the other girl didn’t bother to turn down the volume. The two girls were singing more than they were talking, but it seemed fun to spend time on the road like that.

The blonde girl tapped her index fingers on her bent knees as if she was playing a drum, following the rhythm of the pop music. Minji found herself watching the girl back and forth the entire way.

“Turn here, and go to the end of the track,” Bora stated.

When Minji turned, she saw that, at the end of the street Bora induced her to follow, was a staircase. A long, high staircase.

“I can’t believe you’re taking me to watch the stars,” Minji teased.

Bora looked at her with disdainful eyes, stopping her fingers that were still moving to gently pinch the other girl’s arm.

“Shut up, it’s great there.” Bora paused, taking something out of her bag. “And maybe I have some hot stuff here,” she said, smiling like a teenager, showing Minji the tequila she had brought.

Minji smiled brightly.

“You’re about to get even more attractive depending on your next answer,” she said, turning her head to the smaller girl. “Can you have this freely or you stole it?”

“I stole it.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I  _ definitely _ didn’t,” Bora said dramatically.

They burst out laughing.

“Why are you such a liar?” Minji punched her arm playfully.

“I am not!” Bora sounded offended. “I mean, I do lie when you first ask but I always tell the truth right after!”

Minji threw her head on the back of the bench, still laughing at the blonde girl. She was funny even without trying, Bora didn’t need much for anything that came out of her mouth to be hilarious and ridiculous. Better, ridiculously hilarious.

“Alright, now you take a deep breath because we’re about to exercise,” Bora said, pointing with her head to the staircase in front of them.

Each girl put their bags on their backs and started to climb. It was more inclined than Minji thought it would be, and in fact, she would need to take a few more deep breaths in the process to get to the top.

As soon as they stepped on the solid ground after so many stairs, the first thing Minji saw was a small house a few feet away.

It was literally small, modern but exoteric, almost like the bar they just came back from. It looked like Bora herself had decorated all the walls of the place.

“Do you like it?” Bora asked, looking at the side of Minji’s impressed face.

“I really do, looks so pretty and comfy,” she said in a gentle tone.

“Good. It’s my safe place.”

Minji made good use of the moment to appreciate what was around her. And above her as well. 

She joked about Bora taking her to watch the stars, but from where they were it was really easier to see everything shining in the sky. It was past midnight, and every minute there seemed brighter. Nothing made Minji feel more fulfilled than the mystery the moon carried.

“I know you have your jeans and your jacket on,” Bora spoke, “but my legs are freezing. Shall we go inside before you have to carry me bridal style?”

Minji immediately looked down, catching the girl’s weak smirk with her annoyed eyes.

“You’re pathetic and I have only known you for an hour,” Minji teased, walking beside the girl. Their arms touched slightly by the closeness they maintained.

“I suggest you to go back right now then, it only gets worse.”

—

“You live here?”

Minji looked around, as observant as she was pretty.

It was basically a complete home, with all the necessary furniture. Not much, almost minimalist, but beautiful and cozy enough.

“Oh no,” Bora started, “as I said, it’s more like a safe place.” She chose some glasses and washed them as they talked. Everything in that house was just as small as the owner of the place. “I live with two friends actually, but sometimes I feel like I need a moment just for myself.”

Minji listened carefully. The blonde haired girl was witty and Minji got on well with people like her. Or at least people who were a little similar to her because how much more peculiar could that girl be?

“That’s actually... great,” Minji replied.

There was a fire flickering in the grate. It was the first thing Bora made sure to do after opening the door and turning on the bright lights of the house. And as in the bar, the living room also had numerous small red candles. It felt really comforting and warm.

“What about you?” Bora asked as they made their way to sit on the soft carpet in the center of the room, placing their glasses on the coffee table. “What do you do besides flirting with random girls everywhere you go?”

“I don’t usually do this okay!” Minji said in an acid tone.

“Oh, am I an exception then?” Bora smirked.

“Wow, you’re incredibly annoying.”

Bora laughed amusingly.

They talked for a few short minutes. Bora received pinches and some slaps here and there every time Minji said something and she responded provocatively. Minji couldn’t deny, however, that time passed too quickly with the other girl, and she used to sum up a good moment by the speed the hours ran. If something was really good for you, it would probably end in the same proportion.

Either way, it was enough time for them to share silly and unimportant things. Minji told Bora about her obsession with traveling and new experiences while Bora lamented about her dull and emotionless life. But the girl was so funny that Minji doubted that anything around her would be less than very joyful.

“By the way, I have weed... do you like it?” Bora asked abruptly, causing Minji to almost choke on her drink.

“Sorry, I don’t,” she said politely.

“Good because I don’t have it, was just messing around.”

“Bora!” Minji rolled her eyes as she laughed. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

Pretending she didn’t hear what Minji said, the girl got up and put on a playlist of songs she used to listen to when she was there. Ariana Grande, Minji recognized.

Walking back to where Minji was, Bora offered her a hand.

“You wanna dance?” Minji asked instantly.

“I swear to God, you beg for my sharp answers.”

Minji gave a weak laugh instead and finally surrendered to the girl’s offer, giving her hand and being pulled so close that Bora almost tripped.

The smaller girl started to move first, and Minji could already feel her long body spreading goosebumps everywhere. She was cute and attractive, but even more mesmerizing was the way she seemed to deliver herself completely to the beat of the song.

Bora didn’t wait long until she got closer to Minji, holding the latter’s waist and making them move together. Bora not only danced insanely well, but she managed to bring Minji to the same pace as hers. Their bodies were already in sync with just a single touch.

Minji shivered at the sensation of small, cold hands discovering her arms, her shoulders, until stopping at her back. Each new place made Minji gasp for air.

Facing Bora, she then bent to the girl’s ear, her lips touching it gently. Her hands spanned Bora’s waist as well, the silk of her white shirt softly caressed under Minji’s fingertips. 

“Hi there,” Bora said in a husky voice, turning her face just a little as her lips brushed Minji’s cheek skin.

They remained in the same position for a few seconds, feeling their bodies touching each another at the same speed as the music. Slowly, and erotically.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Minji asked as a whisper.

Bora smiled softly close to the girl’s face, the warmth of her breath made the tension in Minji’s chest grow even harder. Her thin fingers tightened her grip on Bora’s waist, making their bodies get so close that the air seemed intoxicating.

Bora didn’t respond though, she slipped her hand under Minji’s black shirt instead, making the girl tilt her neck back in response. And when she did, Bora placed the first kiss, hot and humid.

Minji moved her hand slowly to the other girl’s hair, holding it tight as if asking to avoid the lack of contact. Bora gave her neck a few more kisses, her height was ideal for taking turns between Minji’s chin and her sharp collarbone.

“Take me to your room,” Minji asked almost desperately between soft moans.

Bora smiled against the other girl’s skin again, her hand now moving to Minji’s palm just as carefully.

As if it was being way too hard, Bora slowly pulled away from her, gently running the tip of her nose over Minji’s rosy cheek.

When she finally detached their bodies from each other and started to turn to where the room was, Minji pulled her back. Her hands gripped Bora’s face tightly while their lips touched with the same lust.

They burned with desire as Minji asked furiously with her tongue to taste every part of Bora’s mouth. Her sweetness merged with the alcohol and Minji was beginning to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” Bora said provocatively, her teeth played with Minji’s lower lip as she spoke.

“I don’t like wasting time,” Minji replied, a smirk forming as she took the other girl to where she imagined the room would be.

—

They woke up late the next day, it was past lunchtime. Minji suggested they should eat anything at a nearby restaurant, but Bora insisted they should just buy some things and return to the small house. Minji was forced to listen to Bora telling her how well she cooked, and despite believing, Minji couldn’t miss the chance to tease her a little bit.

It was cold and cloudy though, Minji didn’t argue much. She also couldn’t deny she didn’t mind spending a few more hours alone with the girl before she had to go to work again.

“You can stay here if you want,” Bora said gently.

The two girls were in the kitchen, Minji watched, sitting on the icy floor, as Bora prepared the ingredients. 

She looked a little taller in that position, Minji thought. Just a little.

“Are you gonna trust a stranger to hand over your house key?” Minji had curious, but playful eyes.

“We had sex last night, I think it’s okay to have you inside my house if I already let you inside m-“

“For fuck’s sake, Bora!” she interrupted her, making Bora burst out laughing.

At this point Minji had already lost count of how many times she had punched Bora’s arm and rolled her eyes at her. Bora was unbearably the nicest person she had ever met though, and she was having a really good time.

With that thought, she let out a genuine smile, one that Bora couldn’t help but notice.

She briefly left the food on the stove and sat on Minji’s lap gently. The taller girl let out a slight groan and kissed her.

“You’re gonna burn the whole kitchen,” Minji said in a low, sweet voice, her lips still touching Bora’s between her words.

“Want me to stop?” Bora made a slight movement, implying she was about to get up.

Minji pulled her back by her waist just in time, holding Bora tightly against her body. “Not at all,” she said, kissing her ear, “let it burn.”

—

Minji was driving alone lost in her thoughts. Such a brief time and she was already beginning to miss those little moments with the other girl.

She had less than a day in the city now, but she decided she would spend the few hours left with Bora.

On the way back to the hotel where she picked up all of her things, Minji looked closely at the stores she passed by. One of them, the girl with black hair noticed, was of artistic materials.

The previous night, in the middle of all the silly conversations with Bora, the latter told her the paintings on the walls of the bar were, actually, made by her. Minji’s eyes widened in surprise. They were impressive drawings and Minji didn’t know how else the other girl could surprise her more. She, in fact, thought Bora herself didn’t even know how talented she was.

Minji then stopped and decided to buy a blank canvas and some acrylic paint. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but she would have to find out, after all, Bora was just as spontaneous as that thought.

Her adventure in the city continued as soon as she had what she needed. Minji had a few more hours before she went to pick Bora up so they wouldn’t waste even a minute of the short period of time that was left.

She had the opportunity to appreciate the sunset, a small local activity in the center of the city and a few more minutes of aimless driving, just letting the icy wind touch her face as her thoughts were nowhere else but around that small piece of insane human being.

Bora was already way captivating at first sight, Minji thought, but she managed to become even more special after a first conversation, and unforgettable after the first kiss.

Minutes later Minji parked in front of that same bar where she was the day before. She looked at the clock, another fifteen minutes and Bora would be free. Minji was almost looking like a child counting down to watch the short girl walk out the front door with her long blonde hair and surprisingly unique face.

When she finally came into view, Minji’s heart missed a few beats. She looked even more beautiful than when Minji left her there.

Bora excitedly opened the car door, giving Minji a kiss on the cheek as soon as she threw herself into the passenger seat the same way she did the night before. Minji watched it all with a sincere grin on her lips.

“What’s that?” Bora asked as her eyes found the materials the older girl had bought.

“Our plans for tonight.” She smiled gently.

Entering the house, Bora kicked off her shoes and went straight to her room, returning in an old T-shirt, splashed with assorted colors. Minji sighed in relief when she saw the other girl’s bright smile as she tied her blonde hair in a ponytail. Maybe it was a really interesting choice after all.

“Why do you have another T-shirt in your hand?” Minji asked.

Bora smirked like a mischievous little girl. “I’m not gonna do it alone.”

Two glasses of wine were served on the coffee table, next to it, the two girls were painting something that even they couldn’t say precisely what it was. Minji didn’t have the talent, and she was aware of it, but Bora seemed so happy to share that moment that she didn’t mind looking completely out of the artistic zone.

For a moment, she allowed herself to look at the smaller girl as she drew what seemed to be a moon. She had softness in her hands and the precision that Minji lacked. Each new trait was electrifying.

Minji began to compare Bora’s art to the sensation of traveling. But looking at the girl’s side profile so closely, it seemed more that Bora was art herself.

She then bent down to the girl abruptly, and as Minji kissed her cheek, the fright of the sudden movement made Bora accidentally drop white paint on Minji’s face.

She closed her eyes as a smile formed on her lips. Bora was already laughing out loud and that sound was convincing enough to make Minji surrender and throw herself on top of the girl on that cold living room floor.

—

The night passed by quickly. In the middle of paintings, kisses and wine, the two girls finished it, again, in Bora’s bed.

Minji woke up a few times after they fell asleep, anxiety tightening inside her chest, especially when she smelled the scent of the girl who was so delicately curled up in her arms. Minji hugged her tight from behind, and she thought she saw a smile formed on Bora’s lips during all her sleeping time.

_ Hell here_, Minji remembered the neon sign. _ It’s more like heaven_, she concluded her thought.

“Good morning, hot stuff.” Bora’s voice was husky and lazy.

“Good morning, sexy,” Minji replied right away, giving Bora’s neck a soft kiss. “How did you know I was awake?”

Bora slowly turned to face Minji, her arm going straight to rest on her belly.

“I have superpowers,” she replied, making a face as if she was sharing an intimate secret.

Minji pushed the girl’s forehead with her index finger as she smiled, making Bora groan in response. She pouted prettily and Minji’s heart was once again beating faster than it should.

She took out her phone to check the time, it was already eleven in the morning and her flight was scheduled to take off at four in the afternoon.

Her heart that had previously been pounding was now even more furious inside her chest. Their hours were really running out and Minji didn’t enjoy having to get used to that idea.

She slowly tried to detach herself from the girl, but Bora’s face remained firm in the free space of her neck. She was holding Minji’s waist tightly, her little fingers gently caressing the side of the taller girl’s belly.

“You want me to stay so bad, don’t you?” Minji tried to joke, running away from her unfortunate thoughts to enjoy the short time she still had.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

But this time Bora didn’t take it back. This time she let the silence echo between them. Maybe the silence would say something, maybe not. But she let it melt in the air.

“I have to get ready now,” Minji spoke instead, caressing the side of Bora’s arm softly, almost like she was made of cotton. “Will you give me your number?”

Bora let go of her to look into her eyes. For the first time, Minji noticed, Bora had a mysteriously empty and serious face.

“You sure you want it?”

A few more seconds of silence. This time they both seemed to be lost in each other’s gaze. Maybe they were trying to find an answer, maybe they just hoped to memorize all the details each of them carried.

“I shouldn’t,” Minji finally spoke.

“I know,” Bora agreed just as dryly.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes again. Minji knew they shared the same feeling, and that should be enough.

“I guess it’s better this way then,” Minji said.

She then gave Bora a forehead kiss, got up from the bed with calmness and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

It was even harder to say goodbye now. They created a bond, a special connection. Bora even thought that she should have let the first goodbye to be the final one.

No, she didn’t mean that.

—

They tried to make the farewell to be very brief. Minji didn’t like to cry and seeing the other girl doing this would hurt her even more.

They decided then that it would be better if Bora didn’t go to the airport. Their last kiss would be where they shared most of the time they spent together, in that space surrounded by red candles, where the messy picture they painted was now hanging from one of the corners of the room.

During all the way, Minji deposited her thoughts in the good memories, but she couldn’t help but remember Bora’s last silly joke before hugging Minji so tightly that she thought she was stuck in that firm ground beneath her for good.

And she wished she was.

The airplane’s corridor felt way too long. Minji looked for her seat, and as soon as she found it, she sat down, taking a deep breath in the process.

She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be intoxicated by Bora again. By her soft skin, her warm embrace, her sweet lips, her incomparable scent.

She then opened her bag looking for a mirror and her red lipstick that was entirely removed by Bora’s kisses.

But instead, her fingers touched something she was not familiar with.

She took it out, and as she did, a confused look formed on her face.

Bora’s perfume.

And with it, a small, badly cut piece of paper.

She opened it, and at the exact moment she did, she felt her heart leap into her throat.

_ “You shouldn’t, but I don’t care. I don’t feel like this is the end. Call me if you agree. Just burn this piece of paper if you don’t. _

_ Oh, by the way, maybe I lied again. Maybe I wish you could stay forever.” _

Minji’s eyes filled with tears. Minji, who rarely cried. 

But her heart was telling her that somehow she was leaving something important there, maybe, and finally, something real in that so inconstant life of hers.

No, she didn’t think this was the end either. And maybe she also wished she could stay forever.

For the first time Minji didn’t think about the next destination she would meet. For the first time, she wished she could go back to the same place over and over again.

And she would come back. Maybe as soon as they landed, maybe in a week. She wasn’t sure just yet. But she was sure she would hear Bora’s loud voice and lame jokes again as soon as she put her feet off that airplane.

Minji went to Korea looking for new experiences. But she didn’t expect to find that in someone else. 

Bora was adventure herself and Minji was dying to get lost in that world of discoveries about her all over again.


End file.
